Looking for World's End
|details = We have a further request from that ethnologist to look into the travels of the Vikings. He now knows the precise location of the land Eric found called Iceland. Now he wants you to find the islands called World's End. The more clues you can put together, the closer you come to proving the stories true. |fameAdv= 26,000 |step1 = /A True History/Bergen/Barkeep/ So did you investigate the Land of Ice? That island was named before Eric moved there. They say there are records there of Normans who moved there from Scandinavia. At the very least, you can trust the travel log in the Saga that far. |step2 = /Moving to World's End/Bergen/Barkeep/ I believe Olga also said this, but Eric moved to Iceland and made his fortune. But he was exiled after killing a man. The land you are looking for is the land they say he went to during his exile, World's End. You should probably ask Olga for more information about the place. I wouldn't place that much trust in the saga. |step3 = /The Seas that Seafarers Fear/Scandinavia West Coast/Olga/ Even now there are a few people living on Iceland and there is some trade with them. But we hear very little of World's End. The currents are dangerous and there are icebergs, the climate is poor and there are many dangers for ships in those waters. Even the saga says that Eric's voyage was fraught with peril. |step4 = /Greenland/Scandinavia West Coast/Olga/ Having relocated to World's End, Eric wanted many of his friends to join him there. So he called it the Land of Green, or Greenland. The plans to locate took many years, and there were only a few that actually made it there. But for Eric, it was the start of his second life. |step5 = /Fleeing Loss/Scandinavia West Coast/Olga/ I still can only see this move as the flight of a loser. You know how people flee when they lose a fight for power? They seek control elsewhere. That's what the story in the saga reminds me of. If the image of brutality the Vikings left behind has the power to cause such tragedy, then perhaps it was better that they lost. |step6 = /Desire to Believe/Scandinavia West Coast/Olga/ The barkeep at Bergen seems to believe that the saga can be trusted. But I think that this is as far as it can be proved. I'm sure of it. Otherwise... |stepfinal = Looking for World's End/Icelandic Ocean Basin/14500, 1550/ With the discovery of Iceland, it is possible that a portion of the story told in the Icelandic sagas can be proven. Now we must investigate the claims that they went even farther west. Olga herself does not seem to believe. Or rather, it seems that she would rather the saga prove to be only a story. |discoXP = 1100 |cardXP = 550 |reportXP = 190 |reportfame = 85 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = map/Unfinished Map-Rank 6/Recognition/6/Geography/6///Cape Farewell |subQ2 = map/Unfinished Map-Rank 6/Recognition/6/Geography/6///Cape Spear |chainQ1 = Quest Chains/Vinland |landarea = |seaarea = Icelandic Ocean Basin }}